


Belonged

by archiesmania



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, do i refuse to write ambrollins because its too angsty? yes, is this me projecting my love for finn through a fanficiton? maybe, its all lower case cause im gay and lazy, put the title on balor you cowards, set after 11/12/18 show, seths pov, there needs to be more finnseth, wow can you believe finn finally has a storyline that doesnt involve the penis dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesmania/pseuds/archiesmania
Summary: he swore he had never loved anything more.





	Belonged

hearing his voice booming over the mic

the crowd cheering at every word spoken 

that was where he belonged.

 

up there. in the ring with the lights shining on him. beaming off his glistening white teeth and his honeycomb eyes.  
he needed to be up there, every monday. every hour. every minute. every second.

he didnt deserve to sit and wait backstage only to go out to be beaten or used as a plot device.  
he deserved more.

and hell, if seth could do more for him he would.  
he would give up his title, his fans, his career itself to push finn to where he deserved to be.  
and it wasnt that he felt he didn't deserve it, he wasnt pitying the other man. no, it wasnt any of it at all.  
maybe it was his smile? his laugh? his eyes? the way he made his heart swell two sizes bigger whenever he'd look his way?  
was it his moves? his motivation? his love and care for his fans?  
maybe it was just.. him? finn in all of his, gorgeous lovely entirety?

he swore he had never loved anything more.

nothing had ever made him feel as loved as finn did. noone had ever seemed to care as much as finn.

was it sad? maybe. but maybe it was worth being alone for all these years. maybe it was worth it if it led up to where he is now. to having just only the opportunity to love this man he was blessed to breathe the same air with.

and its like, finn doesnt even get it. he doesnt even understand what it is that makes him so special to seth. he doesnt get mad when they dont let him preform, he doesnt get mad when they use. hes the most humble person to walk the earth, and yet he still continues to love seth. him.. him out of every other person he could possibly love.

its seth who finn kisses, who he holds and cradles during the nights. its seth who he shares his beautiful fucking laughs with, its seth who he touches, its seth who he wants. and god how good it feels to finally be wanted.

it hurts his chest to see him not be as shown off as he deserves. he deserves to stand on top of the world and say "fuck you, here i am" he deserves a title. he deserves a title. he deserves. a. title.  
and seth thinks he'll never stop saying it. he thinks maybe he should get it engraved on his grave stone as finn balors #1 advocate and #1 fan.  
so yeah, maybe hearing his boys voice on the tv makes him a bit emotional. and its not even like hes locked in a cage away from raw and is never on air. but still, it gets him. it does. hes proud. hes happy. hes in love.

he is.  
hes in love.


End file.
